Viva Las Vegas
by jstarrh
Summary: Instead of a big wedding Edward and Bella head to Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

BPOV

Edward's fingers gently caressed my own, tracing circles in an endless loop on my palm. I could feel the electricity in the air as even that simple act filled my entire body with anticipation. We were sitting in first class of the plane that was heading to Las Vegas and our impending wedding. How had this all happened so fast. One second I thought I had everything under control and I was going to finally get what I wanted when the tables got turned and I ended up engaged. Well this had to be the shortest engagement in history because within an hour we were headed to Las Vegas. I couldn't wait any longer to be Mrs. Edward Cullen and to reap the benefits of everything that came along with it.

The plane started making its ascent and my heart started to beat rapidly. Edward glanced in my direction and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Having a change of heart?" he murmured as his lips grazed the top of my head.

Instinctively my heart sped up at that simple contact. I briefly wondered how I would even manage to survive tonight. My heart was a bigger cause of alarm then Edward could ever be. I looked up at him and caressed his face with my left hand. I was momentarily distracted by the diamond sparkling that was now there. I knew with all my heart that this is what I wanted, what I had always wanted. I was Edward's forever and nothing was going to change that. I looked into his golden eyes, as always dazzled by the fact that this man wanted me and wondering how I could have gotten so lucky.

"I am yours for now and for eternity. The wedding is a formality, there was never any question."

He drew his breath in and crushed his lips to mine. All coherent thoughts quickly left my mind. I hoped that he would continue to have this effect on me for eternity. I couldn't bear to think of life without this kind of passion.

"Welcome to Las Vegas ladies and gentlemen. The current weather is 90 degrees and it is a beautiful night here. We know you have many choices when you fly and we thank you for flying United Airlines."

"Well my beautiful fiancée we are here. We have a car waiting for us; it's time to get to our hotel."

We walked out hand in hand to the lobby. We had packed nothing for our impromptu wedding and so we walked quickly to our waiting driver who was holding up a sign that said Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I smiled and looked up into the glowing face of my soon to be husband. We were whisked away to our waiting limo and although the view inside the limo was hard to drag my eyes away from I couldn't help but look in awe at the bright lights of Las Vegas. Edward just smiled and caressed my back as I took everything in. We quickly arrived at our destination, the Venetian Hotel and were escorted out by our driver. We walked into the elegant lobby and Edward briskly walked to the concierge desk.

"Edward Cullen checking in please." He deftly reached into his pocket for his wallet. "I trust that everything has been taken care of?" He looked to the concierge for confirmation.

"All of your requests have been handled sir and may we offer our congratulations on your nuptials and thank you for choosing the Venetian. Please let us know if you may be of any further assistance." He handed Edward the card key, "The Bella suite is all ready for you."

"Thank you." Edward grabbed the card keys and wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me to the elevators.

"Bella Suite?" I couldn't contain my surprise.

"Just because we are in Vegas doesn't mean that I won't give you all the best that you deserve." With that Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the passion within him and knew that this wedding couldn't happen soon enough.

We exited the elevator and walked down the hall to our room. Edward inserted the card key and opened the door for me. The room was amazing. There was a sunken living room and on a raised level a large king size bed with a canopy hanging over it. I felt the color rise in my cheeks just from looking at it and imagining what we would be doing there later on tonight.

"Patience my love, patience," Edward whispered into my ear. He lifted my hair and placed slow lingering kisses up and down my neck.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I knew he could hear it because he just looked down and smiled at me. How did I ever get so lucky? How could I be enough for him? I wanted to marry him now and never give him the chance to change his mind.

"We have one hour to get downstairs. If you look on the bed I believe there are some packages for you. Someone will be up to help you get ready momentarily and I will return in 45 minutes for you. I love you and can't wait for you to become my wife." With another lingering kiss he walked out the door.

I walked over to the bed and looked at the various boxes piled on there. I opened the largest one first and pulled out a gorgeous ivory gown. It was an off the shoulder gown with a fitted bodice and a long flowing skirt. Inside there was a note. "Just because I couldn't be there doesn't mean I can't help make things perfect. It will be wonderful" It was signed from Alice. My eyes teared up as I proceeded to go thru the remaining packages from shoes, jewelry, make up to an embarrassing white corset with a baffling amount of ties and lace. I looked everything over and tried to make sense of it all. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Madam, I am Helga and I am here to help prepare you for your wedding."

"Oh thank goodness," I replied and hugged her as she walked in the door.

In no time at all she proceeded to help me into my attire and whisked me into the bathroom to apply make up and do my hair. I was both anxious and afraid to look into the mirror, wondering if I would recognize the person who met my eyes.

"Look at yourself," she urged me.

I stood up and walked to the full length mirror. Hardly able to believe my eyes, who was this fairy princess in front of me? I reached out my hand to the mirror in front of me not believing the transformation. As amazed as I was I couldn't wait for Edward to see me.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Helga rushed to answer it and I heard Edward's velvety tones and could barely breathe as anticipation rushed thru my body. I finally felt as if I truly deserved this man of my dreams and I couldn't wait to become his wife. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

EPOV

My breath, unnecessary as it was, was stuck in my chest. I couldn't believe that this was my Bella. Her brown eyes shone with love as she looked at me. While always beautiful to me I couldn't even began to put into words how amazing she looked. I couldn't believe that all my dreams were coming true and that this angel in front of me was going to be my wife. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand, raised it my lips and kissed it.

"Bella, I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are my own personal angel sent to earth just for me and I can not wait any longer to make you my wife."

Her heartbeat was faster than I had ever heard it and her eyes glistened with tears. I gently kissed the corner of her eyes and guided her out of the room and to the elevator. I for once was speechless and could not think of the words that would express what I was feeling as we went down in the elevator. I just kept kissing each finger over and over again in anticipation of what was to come.

As we stepped off the elevator all eyes were on my Bella. She stood out like a mirage in the hotel. No one could take their eyes off her. I lead her to the canal where a white gondola was waiting just for us. I helped guide her down to the waiting boat and quickly followed in after her. Our gondolier Pierre and officant Father Brown were ready and the boat gently glided thru the water. I gently squeezed Bella's hand as Father Brown began our wedding ceremony. I could barely follow his words as I was only focused on Bella. I could tell she was in the same predicament as me because her eyes widened in surprise when it was time to say "I Do."

We quickly recited our vows, never taking our eyes off each other and before I knew it, it was time to kiss my bride. I gently placed my hands on either side of her face and brought her lips to mine. Slowly I pressed my hard lips to her incredibly soft pliant ones and kissed her with all the love I had for her. Her arms wrapped tightly around me, pressing me down into her and a sigh escaped her lips. I knew without a doubt that tonight would be unforgettable.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, that was the only word that I could articulate in my mind as I looked at my husband, yes, my husband. The word which once held no meaning made my heart swell with pride as I looked at him. This wonderfully gorgeous man was mine, all mine. I could hardly believe it. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Who could though when he looked like he did? He had on dark grey suit; simple could never describe anything that Edward wore. It was form fitting and made it hard for me to breathe when I looked at him. He noticed my fluctuating heartbeat and looked down at me and flashed his crooked smile.

"Dinner time for the human?" Edward murmured.

"No," I replied quickly, "I don't want to share you with anyone."

I pulled him to me, as if it were possible. My lips eagerly met his and I kissed him with all the love and passion I had for him. Food could wait, I wanted to explore every inch of him and as I pressed my body up to his I think he understood me perfectly. Suddenly I was weightless as he effortless lifted my body into the air and held me to him. He strode to the elevators and pressed the button to go up. He impatiently pressed it again when 2 seconds had passed without the ding he was waiting for. We entered the elevator quickly as soon as it opened and before the doors had even closed his lips were on mine. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe as his lips caressed ever inch of mine. When his tongue gently traced the outline of my lips a sigh escaped from deep within me and I felt warmth travel down the entire length of my body. His lips never left mine as we escaped the elevator and made it to our suite. The door opened and before I knew it he placed me gently on the bed. I whimpered in protest as his arms left mine.

"Bella my love, I need to just look at you for a moment. I need to take you in so I will never forget the moment my life became complete."

I stood up and let him look at me. I could only hope that in my eyes he could read what my mind wouldn't allow him to. That he could understand that I loved him more than words could ever express and that without him the world was meaningless. As if he understood he was over to my side in a flash. His lips traveled up and down my neck, lightly kissing me while he whispered his love over and over again. My legs could no longer support my body, I feel back to the bed and Edward followed. I ran my fingers thru his hair as his lips conquered my body. My body was shivering in anticipation of what was to come. I lifted his head to mine and kissed him with all the love and longing I could muster. My hands wandered over him with a life of their own, I wanted and needed to feel every inch of his body. His breathing become erratic and his eyes met mine. They were dark and smoldering with the lust that my body was aching with.

"Please Bella my love; you have to let me know if I hurt you. I promised we would try but you must make me stop at once if I start to hurt you, you must promise me."

"You could never hurt me Edward" I kissed him gently to let him know that I had absolutely no doubts and I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

He sighed and gently lifted me up off the bed. He laid kisses up and down my exposed neck while his fingers deftly unbuttoned the tiny pearls at the back of my dress. I leaned into him unable to trust my legs to hold me with the electricity that was coursing thru me. When he reached the last button he pulled the dress slowly down my body kissing every new area he exposed as he went along. My breathing was frantic now and the amount of time he was taking was slowly driving me insane. When at last my dress lay in a pool at my feet he lifted me up, crushing me too him and placed me on the bed. His eyes studied every inch of me as I laid there in a white corset and silk panties. His face was hard and unmovable as he struggled to maintain his self control.

"You look rather overdressed," I whispered as I rose from the bed "let me help you."

I slipped his jacket off his shoulders, caressing his arms as I pushed it down to the floor. I loosened his tie and pulled it off around his neck. Slowly I unbuttoned each button of his shirt taking my time as his chest exposed itself to me. When all the buttons were undone I pressed my lips to his chest and kissed him gently, inhaling the sweet scent of him. My hands worked to push his shirt to the ground and his chest shock with the force of the breath he took in.

"Oh, Bella" he whispered.

I moved my hands to his belt untangling it from his pants. I unbuttoned his pants and took a deep breath before I started to push them down his legs, exposing his black silk boxers and his erection that was evident beneath them. I rubbed my hands over the silk, feeling his hard muscular backside and moving to the front. His moan told me that he was as turned on as I was. My fingers slowly caressed his prominent erection amazed at the effect I had on him. His breathing was ragged and stopped completely when I pushed his boxers down to the ground. I stopped short at the site of him without clothes in front of me. He was true perfection. His ivory skin gleamed and every muscle, every part of him was mouth watering. I needed to feel every inch of him, to taste him. He stood perfectly still while I rubbed my hands up and down him, placing random kisses on him. I stared at his erection in amazement; slowly I moved my fingers closer. As I wrapped them around him I was suddenly back on the mattress in an instant.

"Bella, my love, you have no idea what you do to me."

He took my lips forcefully in a way that he never has before. I was gasping for more, pushing my body into his, and feeling the force of his reaction against my thigh. He pulled his lips away from mine and I moaned, yearning for more. He moved his lips down to my corset and blew cold air against my breasts. My back arched involuntarily and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. My nipple reacted quickly, puckering up in anticipation of more to come. Edward growled and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of tearing fabric and my clothes were no more. His eyes traveled up and down my body, inspecting me the same way that I had done to him. I never realized how my body responded just to his eyes. They glittered as he began to stroke me, his hand running up and down the length of my body over and over again until I was begging.

"Please Edward; please…..I need you."

My body was aching for him; my mind couldn't form any thoughts that amounted to anything coherent. My need was all that I could focus on. I found his lips with mine and kissed him with all the desire and passion that I felt. My hands frantically pulled thru his hair, my body pushed as close as it could to his. Little moans escaped my lips, I had no control, and desire ruled me.

"Bella, Bella" Over and over again he whispered my name.

He looked deep into my eyes, not questioning the consent that was evident within them. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss and I could feel his erection waiting at my throbbing entrance. I gently pushed up to him, urging him to continue. Slowly, gently I felt him push within me. The feelings within me intensified. I let my head fall back and I moaned, the pleasure of him inside me washing over me. He kissed my neck while he pushed further and further in; the slowness of it was agonizing and amazing all at one time.

His face was a tight mask of control. It was taking everything he had to not rush this moment, to not lose control and hurt me. I was beyond control though; I needed him to fill me completely to push me over the edge. My body was trembling with a feeling I couldn't quite describe. It was pleasure magnified and I wanted it to never end. I pushed my hips up to his, intensifying the pleasure that was reaching dangerous heights. I was panting and moaning. Closer and closer I could feel myself reaching some point where I didn't know what it would bring but I knew I couldn't stop myself.

"Edward, Edward," I was screaming now, my body writhing in pleasure. My fingers were clawing at the sheets below me.

"Don't stop Bella, don't stop," I could tell his control was slipping but that he didn't want to stop. That he couldn't stop.

His thrusts increased in speed and depth as I saw his jaw clench. I was with him on every thrust, pushing up to meet him and suddenly it hit me. Wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over me. Edward took my mouth in his, moaning into my lips as I cried out in pleasure. He continued to thrust in and out of me until his body tensed and shuddered. He threw his head back, letting out a primal moan.

Slowly he eased back down and pulled me to him as he rolled to his side. He pressed kisses over my face and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I searched his eyes, wondering if he could have possibly enjoyed this as much as I had, making sure there was no regret. He flashed me his brilliant smile, pulling me even closer.

"Mrs. Cullen…..WOW!"

I knew that this was going to be the start of something amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - _This is the end. Thanks to all of those who have commented, I will be relpying soon. Hope you enjoy. I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer._

I had to admit that Bella had not complained one bit about the wedding, she didn't even seem nervous throughout the whole thing. My wife was just beaming; the love in her eyes when she looked at me took my breath away. I couldn't believe that she agreed to be mine, that somehow this angel in front of me would be with me through all eternity, it almost didn't seem fair. As we continued to study each other intently her heart beat steadily increased. I thought it would only be fair to feed her before going to our room. I was both incredibly excited and scared at the same time of what would be occurring there later.

"Dinner time for the human?"

"No," she replied instantly, "I don't want to share you with anyone." The look in her eyes when she said that stopped me in my tracks. She put her arms around me and gently pulled me and my control snapped. My lips sought hers out, it was unlike any kiss we had ever shared, filled with love and passion and I wanted more, needed more. Her body pressed against mine and without thinking I lifted her in the air and held her against me. I cursed all the paper around who made it necessary for me to walk at a slow speed. I carried her over to the elevators, impatient at how slowly everything seemed to be going. When they finally arrived I rushed inside and sought out her lips again. I wanted to, needed to taste her; I gently traced her lips with my tongue, savoring her sweetness. A moan escaped her lips and I deepened our kiss. Somehow I made it from the elevator to the bed without devouring her. This was going to take much more control than I felt capable of. I gently placed her on the bed and her protest was immediate. It was gratifying to know that she still wanted this as much as I did.

"Bella my love, I need to just look at you for a moment. I need to take you in so I will never forget the moment my life became complete." She stood up in front of me, allowing my eyes to explore every inch of her, she looked radiant in her wedding dress, more beautiful than I had ever seen her, and it just took my breath away. When my gaze finally drifted back up her eyes the depth of emotion in them took me by surprise. She met my gaze without hesitation and the love that shone from within her was more than I deserved. I was at her side in an instant, my lips yearning to cover every inch of her body, professing my love to her over and over again as I covered every exposed area of skin. She fell back onto the bed and I could feel the trembles coursing thru her body, her fingers in my hair trying to bring my face back to hers. Our kiss was filled with all the passion that had been building since we had met that fateful day. Suddenly her hands were everyway, leaving a trail of warmth over my entire body. Breathing became increasingly difficult as passion consumed me; I was dangerously close to losing control. I looked into her eyes, knowing that mine had to be dark with desire but yet she didn't look away.

"Please Bella my love; you have to let me know if I hurt you. I promised we would try but you must make me stop at once if I start to hurt you, you must promise me." I almost wanted her to beg me to stop, I couldn't bear to hurt her and violate the trust she had in me and my control. She had no idea how hard it was to keep control around her under normal circumstances; she was asking the impossible right now. Deep within me though I knew that I didn't want to stop; I wanted this just as badly as she did. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself even at the risk of hurting her.

"You could never hurt me Edward," she leaned in to me and kissed me gently. Letting me know that she desired this more than anything else I could possibly give her I lifted her off the bed. I placed kisses up and down her neck attempting to distract her while I quickly unbuttoned the tiny pearls that held her dress together. She leaned into me and her heat instantly warming my body and sending waves of desire thru me. When I had at last unbuttoned the last button I pushed the dress slowly down her body, not wanting to rush any moment of this. I greeted every inch of her exposed flesh with a kiss, savoring the flavor and scent of her skin. My loves heart rate and breathing were erratic. I could tell that I was driving her crazy and I never wanted to upset her. I pushed the dress down to the ground and lifted my angel up, holding her close to my body, revealing once again in her warmth. I placed her on the bed, memorizing every inch of her body as she sat in front of me. Her delicate white skin was encased in a delicate white corset, lace and fabric caressing her skin. White silk panties, so delicate and fragile just like her, it was a struggle to not just take her right then and there. I stopped breathing to gain some fraction of control over this situation.

"You look rather overdressed," Bella whispered rising from the bed, "let me help you." My breath escaped my mouth in a quick release. Was my delicate Bella trying to seduce me? To her credit she didn't even blush as she slid my jacket to the ground, I clenched my teeth as her hands rubbed my arms. My tie was the next thing to float down to the ground. One at a time she unbuttoned my shirt, so slow and sensual. When finally she was done she pressed her lips to my chest. Even though it wasn't necessary the sensations rushing thru me caused me to inhale forcefully.

"Oh Bella" I whispered. How did I ever get so lucky? This delicate woman in front of me was so willing to give me everything that she had to offer without hesitation, she had always accepted me for who I was unconditionally and unafraid. She moved her hands to my belt, releasing it from my pants. She took a deep breath and unbuttoned my pants and slid them to the ground. My desire for her was evident through my black silk boxers. I hoped that the evidence of what she was doing to me wouldn't scare her and much to my surprise her hands reached out for me, first rubbing my backside and then moving to my erection. My moan escaped my lips involuntarily, all semblance of control slipping away. She continued to stroke me, evoking primal emotions in me, it was hard to think of anything but her fingers on me, my breath became erratic, stopping entirely when she pushed my boxers to the ground. Bella backed up to take me in, her eyes wide in amazement. I forced myself to focus while she rubbed her hands up and down my body, her warmth leaving scorching trails of desire. Her fingers slowly went up and down, up and down moving closer and closer to my erection. She leaned down and studied me before wrapping her fingers timidly around me, electricity coursed thru me, control snapped and she was on her back on the bed.

"Bella, my love, you have no idea what you do to me." My lips were on hers, tasting every inch of her in ways that I had never let myself in the past. She responded instantly, pushing her delicate body into me, making me suddenly aware that she still had clothing left on her. I pulled my lips away from hers, causing her to moan with the desire for more. I looked at the flimsy fabric designed to keep her covered up, it take nothing more than slight pressure to remove it. I moved my lips to the material covering her breast, gently blowing cold air against it, not prepared for the force of her reaction. Her back arched up, her heart sounded like it was going to beat out of chest, her nipple strained against the fabric, wanting more. I growled and without thinking tore the corset and panties off of her, I needed to see every inch of her perfection. I guided my hand up and down her body, trying to remember to be gentle, up and down, up and down I went. She was sheer perfection. Suddenly her voice broke thru to me.

"Please Edward; please…..I need you." Her lips sought out mind, she was frantic with desire. Her hands pulled thru my hair trying to bring me closer to her. She moaned with desire for me. All I could do was whisper her name over and over again as I crushed my lips to hers. I placed myself over her, looking once more into her eyes, seeing desire that matched my own and knowing that she wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything. She pressed her hips up to my erection, the warmth coming off of her in waves. Slowly, every so slowly I pressed within her. With every centimeter I needed to focus, I didn't want to ruin this moment and hurt her. Her head fell back against the bed, her moans escaping from her lips repeatedly. I leaned down and kissed her neck, continuing to ease myself within her. The warmth of her body did nothing to prepare for the molten heat I felt when inside her. My face tightened as I focused on bringing her pleasure without pain. Suddenly her hips bucked up to mine, she was thrashing around, panting and moaning with the feelings raging within her, her fingers clawed at the bed while she screamed out my name in pleasure.

"Don't stop Bella, don't stop," I knew that my control was close to nonexistent but I couldn't stop, I wanted t his for her, for us. I increased the depth of my strokes into her, tightening my body to try to maintain some kind of control. She met me on every thrust, her body bucking up into mine and in an instant it hit her, you could see the pleasure coursing thru her body, it was incredibly gratifying knowing that I had done this to her. I brought my lips to hers, wanting to feel the moans vibrate thru her lips, the closest I could come to tasting her pleasure. I continued to press myself within her, never wanting this feeling to end when suddenly the pleasure intensified to heights I never thought possible. I threw my head back, not recognizing the sound coming from my mouth. I shuddered as I emptied myself within her.

Slowly focus returned and I eased myself down and pulled my love to me as I rolled to my side. Her face was flushed and I gently kissed all the warm pink color that I loved so much. I pushed her hair out of her eyes and she looked shyly up at my, her eyes searching mine, making sure I didn't regret what was the best moment of my long life. I flashed her a smile and pulled her closer to me, inhaling the fragrance of our scents mixed together. I knew she was what I had been waiting decades for, she completed me in ways that I had never knew existed. I looked at her and uttered the first thing that came to mind.

"Mrs. Cullen…..WOW!"


End file.
